staring at dusk, on your face
by Viktorei
Summary: Ereri/Mungkin karena wajah kelewat datar dan tatapan bosan hidup yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Eren tertarik. Tertarik untuk mengubah tampang kelewat datar itu tersenyum. Kecil. Itu cukup untuk Eren./ErenxLevi.
1. Keinginan

_Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku baru saja menemukan permata hati._

_

 _Shingeki no kyojin @ Hajime Isayama_

 _Ereri_

 _Out Of Character, Absurd, Typo, etc._

_

Chapter 1 : Keinginan

_

Eren selalu berpikir mengenainya.

Dia dan wajah datarnya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang menjengkelkan. Apalagi tatapan bosan hidup yang selalu tertera pada matanya. Membuat Eren mempertanyakan tujuan hidup orang itu. Tapi, tentu saja, mau seberani apa pun Eren di hadapan titan-titan sialan itu, nyalinya akan langsung menciut saat berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Dan terkutuklah dia dengan pangkatnya yang berperan sebagai Heichou. Selalu memperalat para bawahannya untuk bersih-bersih. Eren, tentu saja. Masih waras untuk tidak menolak perintah Heichou.

Dan, bila tak ingat julukan 'manusia terkuat' yang tertempel padanya. Eren ingin sekali—malah—untuk tertawa, di depannya, bersama Jean. Membahas masalah perbedaan—yang sangat signifikan—tinggi badan. Tapi, sekali lagi. Eren tidak mau mati konyol dengan alasan 'Eren mati secara mengenaskan, karena menyinggung tinggi badan Heichou, yang kurang dari standar'. Itu sangat tidak lucu.

Tapi. Walaupun begitu.

Entah mengapa. Eren tertarik.

Awalnya. Tentu saja. Eren hanya menatap Heichou sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Lalu, entah sejak kapan, Eren memandang Heichou lebih dari itu.

Mungkin karena wajah kelewat datar dan tatapan bosan hidup yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Eren tertarik. Tertarik untuk mengubah tampang kelewat datar itu tersenyum. Kecil. Itu cukup untuk Eren.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya Eren membuat Heichou tersenyum. Kadang kala Eren ingin menyerah, susah sepertinya. Tapi, sekonyong-konyong, ketertarikan itu balik lagi. Dan semakin bertambah. Mungkin karena dirinya yang sudah terjerat pesona Heichou.

Eren pernah membicarakan perihal ini pada Mikasa dan Armin. Pada saat makan malam. Dan tanggapan Mikasa dan Armin, sama sekali tidak membantu Eren.

"kau, gila?" adalah ucapan pertama yang dilontarkan Mikasa, sesaat Eren selesai menceritakan. Armin pun demikian, menatapnya seakan Eren pastilah sudah tidak waras.

"e-eh?" Eren gagu menanggapi. Bingung juga sebenarnya.

"pasti ada masalah dengan otakmu, Eren. Hange sialan itu, pasti melakukan percobaan aneh padamu." Mata Mikasa menyipit meminta penjelasan, Armin mengangguk setuju.

"ini tak ada kaitannya dengan ketua Hange. Ini murni terjadi begitu saja." Eren menyesap minumannya, berusaha melupakan kegugupannya. Mungkin ini salah, menceritakan masalah Heichou pada Mikasa maupun Armin.

"apa kau tidak lihat banyak kekurangan pada cebol itu. Wajahnya datar. Matanya seperti bosan hidup. Pendek. Maniak kebersihan. Dan dia pernah memukulmu bahkan menendangmu!" Sepertinya Mikasa masih dendam pada tragedi pemukulan Eren di pengadilan, waktu itu.

Mikasa mencoba menikmati minumannya, Armin hanya menghela nafas, lanjut menyantap makanan. "mungkin kau benar Mikasa, tapi entahlah... dia dimataku terlihat... indah."

Dan dilanjut dengan Mikasa dan Armin yang tersedak berbarengan.

Sungguh pembicaraan tidak berbobot, bila di bilang.

_

Eren hanya menghela nafas saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Mikasa dan Armin.

Kakinya kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor.

Menikmati tengah malam di markas pasukan pengintai. Menurutnya, ini bukanlah ide buruk. Cukup membantunya menyegarkan pikiran, dari permasalahan Heichou.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Eren turun melewati tangga. Remang-remang lilin menyala, menyambut Eren di penghujung tangga.

Matanya tajam mengamati ruangan di ujung tangga, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati ada orang lain, selain Eren. Sedang tidur di meja. Dengan posisi, tangan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tak jauh, ada secangkir teh, tergeletak kosong.

Mata Eren bergerak awas menatap orang itu. Lidahnya kelu. Pikiran mendadak kosong, tak lama, hanya dua detik. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Eren melangkah pelan -teramat pelan- menuju bangku terdekat. Tak jauh dari orang itu, lalu duduk. Pikirannya mendadak semerawut. Pandangan Eren turun menatap jemari tangannya yang saling terkait.

"Heichou?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Eren memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Rivaille, yang tertidur. Dalam keheningan, terdengar suara hembusan nafas teratur.

Tanpa sadar, Eren tersenyum. Lalu bangkit dari tempatnya, dan melangkah mendekati bangku Rivaille. Dengan segera, duduk tepat di samping Rivaille. Memosisikan kepalanya terjatuh pada meja, tak lupa wajahnya yang memandang Rivaille.

Jantung Eren bergerak tak nyaman, memacunya untuk segera melakukannya. Dengan gemetar, dan diselimuti keringat dingin, tangan Eren terangkat. Menyentuh pipi pucat Rivaille. Setelah dirasa yakin, Eren secara perlahan, mengelusnya. Pipi yang halus.

Seperti bayangannya, kulit Rivaille sanggatlah halus dan lembut. Secara perlahan ibu jari Eren menyusuri lekuk wajah Rivaille. Dari kening, merambat ke alis, lalu ke kelopak mata, menuruni hidung, dan berakhir pada bibir Rivaille, yang tentu saja menggoda. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir berwarna merah rubi pudar itu. Sesekali ditekan pelan yang berakibat buruk pada jantung Eren yang terus bertalu-talu.

Eren tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya, Rivaille sangat indah dan sayang untuk di lewatkan. Dan Eren ingin. Ingin sekali. Menjadi bagian hidup dari keindahan itu.

Eren bisa gila, karena perasaannya ini.

"Heichou, Anda harus bertanggungjawab. Anda tahu, karena Anda saya merasa menjadi orang paling idiot sedunia. Mengharapkan Anda melihat saya lebih dari seorang bawahan. Sepertinya susah. Saya sebenarnya ingin membuang ketertarikan ini. Tapi, tidak bisa Heichou. Anda, saya telah tertarik begitu jauh.

Kalau boleh jujur, Heichou. Saya tertarik, seperti apa wajah Anda tersenyum? " Eren tersenyum lembut. Dengan begini pikirannya akan jauh lebih tenang, karena sudah mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya pada sumber permasalahannya secara langsung. Walaupun Rivaille masih tertidur.

Ibu jari Eren masih setia merasakan sensasi lembut bibir Rivaille. Keempat jari lainnya mengusap pelan wajah sempurna Rivaille. Selama beberapa menit keadaan tak berubah. Eren rasa ini sudah cukup. Takut kalau Rivaille tiba-tiba terbangun.

Dengan perlahan, Eren menarik tangannya. Segera berdiri, lalu bergegas pergi.

Sebelum Eren pergi, tangannya di cekal. Dalam sekali tarikan, Eren kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya.

"bocah, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, bukan?"

Setelah mengerti keadaan, pandangan Eren berubah horor. Seperti pencuri yang ketahuan saat mencuri.

Dan Eren merutuki, nasib sialnya.

_

A/N :

Hi!

Kebetulan aku newbie. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, Minna-san.

Ne, kalau begitu.

Selamat menunggu !


	2. Kapan?

_"Entahlah, mungkin sejak Tuhan mengukir takdir untuk saya dan Anda."_

-

Eren Jaeger. Selama dua hari belakangan ini terlihat agak berbeda.

Tentu saja. Dia sering kedapatan melamun. Lebih banyak diam. Dia juga jarang, menggubris penghinaan yang Jean lemparkan padanya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Mikasa maupun Armin bertanya tentang Eren yang akhir-akhir ini, agak berbeda.

Seperti saat ini. Eren diam melamun sambil menatap kemoceng di tangannya. Mikasa dan Armin mencoba untuk tak peduli. Pekerjaan 'bersih-bersih' sekarang adalah prioritas.

Walaupun begitu. Sudut mata Mikasa sesekali melihat Eren, memastikannya tetap dalam keadaan baik. Bukannya berlebihan, sifat Mikasa memang seperti ini terhadap Eren. Sudah jadi kebiasaan.

Sedangkan, Eren yang tak memperhatikan sekitar. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan intens dari Mikasa. Bahkan, Eren masih diam pada posisinya, di saat Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, dan, Conny mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Heichou, yang sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Pandangan Rivaille fokus pada seseorang yang masih setia memandang kemocengnya. Mata Mikasa mengikuti arah pandangan Rivaille yang tertuju pada Eren. Dan dapat di tebak. Pandangan Mikasa seketika menajam, menatap Rivaille. Rivaille hanya acuh tak peduli dengan pandangan Mikasa, yang solah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Walaupun Rivaille sangat yakin Mikasa memang benar-benar memiliki niat untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, sekali lagi Rivaille tak peduli.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" Atensi Rivaille beralih pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan.

"Semuanya sudah selesai Heichou, hanya tinggal membersihkan debu di gorden jendela, itu... E-Eren sepertinya belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya," Armin meneguk ludah susah saat menyebut nama Eren. Sedangkan yang namanya bersangkutan diam, masih hanyut dalam lamunan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan.

Jean yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Eren mencoba memanggil, saat Rivaille menatap tajam Eren. Gondok karena tak ada sahutan. Jean menginjak—keras, tanpa perasaan—kaki Eren.

"Aw! Jean sialan! Kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku, muka kuda?! Ha?!" Teriak Eren. Setelah di tarik—secara paksa—dari lamunannya.

"Kau yang sialan! Dari tadi melamun. Di panggil gak nengok-nengok. Apa enaknya natap kemoceng, dari tadi?!" _Lebih enak juga natap Mikasa,_ lanjut Jean di hati.

"Khe... Sejak kapan aku melamun! Itu, kau saja yang cari gara-gara! Brengsek!"

"Kau kira aku bohong! Sialan kau Eren. Masih untung aku memanggilmu."

"Aku tak pernah merasa di untungkan saat berurusan dengan kuda sialan sepertimu!"

"Kurang ajar! Apa perlu aku mengajari mu sopan santun, he!?"

"Belajar bersihkan kamar mu tanpa merepoti orang lain dulu. Sialan!"

Dan dunia serasa milik Jean dan Eren.

"Oi"

Eren merasakan mulutnya terisi cairan besi, darah. Jean pun sama, bedanya, ia merasakan sarapan paginya serasa akan keluar dari tempat, ingin muntah.

"Kalian berisik." Rivaille menatap datar, pada Eren dan Jean yang berusaha menahan sakit.

"Eren, ke ruangan ku, segera. Dan kalian, seharusnya waktu yang kuberikan cukup untuk membersihkan perpustakaan ini. Segera bersihkan kembali." Dan Rivaille pergi begitu saja.

"Eren, Jean, kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini sudah biasa, Armin." Sahut Eren lemah, lidahnya masih sakit. Mengingat wajahnya habis di hantam kaki Rivaille.

"Ini semua karena kau, sialan. Kalau saja kau tak melamun." Cucu Jean menahan sakit.

Eren ingin menjawab tuduhan sialan Jean, tapi lidahnya masih ngilu.

"Sudah-sudah, Eren bukankah kau harus pergi?" Kata Historia, di lengkapi nada lelah melihat pertengkaran tak penting Jean dan Eren.

Eren mengerang. Kalau sudah seperti ini terpaksa ia harus pergi menemui Rivaille. Padahal Eren sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk berjumpa dengan Rivaille, dalam waktu dekat.

Sejak kejadian 'Eren kepergok' Rivaille masih bersikap seperti biasa. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan Eren juga berusaha untuk menganggap kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi. Well, tapi.

Kejadian itu selalu dan selalu, secara otomatis berputar-putar dalam pikiran Eren. Ini tidak adil. Apa hanya Eren yang terus memikirkan ini. Bagaimana dengan Rivaille? Persetan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Eren yang masih kedapatan bernafas hingga sekarang patut di syukuri. Hell, ia sudah mengrape-rape wajah seorang 'manusia terkuat', ok.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu."

"Tidak usah." Eren menggeleng pelan pada Mikasa, masih tak bisa bicara terlalu panjang.

-

Eren melangkah penuh ragu menuju ruangan Rivaille.

Sekonyong-konyong, Eren teringat kembali pada malam itu. Tidak ada hal penting terjadi.

Eren yang waktu itu kepergok oleh Rivaille, hanya diam kaku di tempat duduk. Hatinya ketar-ketir, berharap ini hanya mimpi. Padahal niat hati ingin meredakan masalah yang menimpanya. Sekarang masalah malah bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"oi, bocah aku menunggu."

Eren menatap sekilas Rivaille yang balik menatapnya datar. Lalu pandangan turun menatap kakinya, gugup melanda. Eren mencoba menenangkan diri. Kalau sudah terlanjur kepergok, lebih baik selesaikan dengan cepat.

"Saya yakin, tanpa saya jelaskan, Anda sudah mengerti." _ya secara, Anda tadi hanya pura-pura tidur._ Ingin Eren mengucapkan. Tapi urung. Eren masih sayang nyawa.

"Kalau begitu, saya kembali dulu. Selamat malam." Dan, Eren dengan pengecutnya pergi meninggalkan Rivaille yang diam menatap kepergiannya. Tanpa ekspresi berarti.

-

"Masuk." adalah suara yang pertama menyahuti ketukan pintu Eren.

Rivaille sibuk dengan setumpuk laporan, yang tadi pagi di berikan Hange. Eren hanya diam mengamati.

Hening dan rasa canggung mendera, membuat Eren merasa tak nyaman. Tapi, Eren tak punya alasan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak mungkin kan, Eren memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Dengan gamblangnya, mengatakan, _'Jujur saja, Heichou. Saya tidak kuat kalau hanya seruangan berdua dengan Anda. Saya sungguh tak menjamin bisa menahan diri. Untuk tidak melakukan beep dan beep lalu beep oh, jangan lupakan berbagai macam gaya yang bisa saya dan Anda lakukan, misal gaya beep lalu gaya beep, atau gaya beep, kepada Anda'._ Tidak! Hell, tentu saja tidak. Serentetan kata tadi, tidak akan pernah terucap oleh Eren. Tidak akan pernah. Kecuali Eren sudah terlampau ingin menemui malaikat kematian secepatnya.

"Dari laporan yang ku dapat, kau sepertinya memiliki masalah dengan wujud titan mu itu. Hange bilang kau selalu kehilangan konsentrasi karena kebanyakan melamun." Lamunan mesum Eren tertarik oleh suara berat Rivaille.

"Ini akan jadi masalah besar, bila tembok sudah tak bisa menahan titan sialan di luar sana. Kau di sini sebagai kartu As, harusnya bisa berguna sesuai fungsinya.

Kalau kau memang tak berguna, silakan undur diri dari pasukan pengintai, bocah."

Nada suara Rivaille datar, ada unsur amarah terselip di sana. Well, Eren hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat Rivaille, memasang wajah marahnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas di pendengaran Eren. Dan Eren hanya bisa meneguk ludah susah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini kuharap tidak mengganggu kinerja mu, umat manusia bergantung pada kekuatan mu itu."

Mata Eren terpatih pada bola mata Rivaille yang sekarang menatapnya. God, ini tak baik untuk jantung Eren. Tapi sayangnya, Eren tidak bisa memungkirinya, ternyata sesuatu hal yang menghambat Eren untuk pergi dari pesonanya, adalah keinginan Eren. Keinginan untuk mendapatkan sinar cinta dari mata Rivaille. Tanpa sadar wajah Eren memanas.

"Ha'i, Heichou. Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga." u _ntuk membuat Anda ikut terjatuh dalam pijakan yang sama, hanya ada saya dan Anda yang berdiri_. Lanjut Eren dalam hati.

"Oy, bocah." Gumam Rivaille. Sedikit berbisik. "yang membuat mu tidak konsen belakangan ini, apa karena pembicaraan kita dua hari lalu?"

"Jawab aku bocah, kali kini, tanpa ada acara kabur seperti kemarin." Paksanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Seperti yang Heichou kira. Itu benar." Ujar Eren. "Anda pasti merasa jijik ya." Eren harap dia dapat menelan kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku tak berpikir seperti itu." Ungkap Rivaille dengan nada datar. Walaupun begitu, Eren tersenyum dengan tanggapan Rivaille. Setidaknya, Rivaille tidak merasa keberatan akan keberadaannya.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke perpustakaan, dan lanjutkan pekerjaan mu. Kali ini lakukan tanpa melamun." Terdengar ragu di telinga Eren, bisa di bilang.

"Ha'i." Dengan setengah hati, Eren melangkah menuju pintu. Rasa kecewa tiba-tiba muncul. Berharap pembicaraan tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Eren ingin sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Bukan, bukan hal mesum, yang Eren harapkan terjadi.

Tapi, hal lain, sesuatu seperti pertanyaan yang membutuhkan penjelasan.

 _"Kapan?"_ Lirihnya.

Keinginannya terkabul. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Sebuah suara menginstruksinya.

Rivaille sudah berdiri dari duduknya, menatap dalam mata Eren dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi, meminta jawaban. Eren merasakan kakinya lemas.

 _"Sejak kapan? Perasaan itu ada."_ Tambahnya. Menjelaskan.

Eren membeku. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan terlontar dari bibir rubi merah pudar itu. Eren merasa semua seperti mimpi. Seorang Rivaille yang selalu berbicara tegas dan berat. Sekarang berbicara lirih. Membuat jantung Eren berlari.

Eren berpikir sejenak, kapan adalah kata yang mempertanyakan waktu. Hell, pertanyaan ini cukup sulit. Tapi.

 _"Entahlah, mungkin sejak saya menyaksikan cinta itu senyata Anda."_

Jawaban atas pertanyaan Rivaille.

Mengalir begitu saja.

-

Hallo minna!

Kembali lagi dengan aku! Huhuhu... jujur saja aku terhura dengan ada yang, mau menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sini. Terima kasih dengan riviuw kalian, yang membakar semangat ku untuk melanjutkan cerita ku ini. Sejujurnya minggu-minggu ini adalah minggu aku ujian, dan aku berencana untuk update minggu depan setelah ujian. Tapi, karena tak menyangka akan mendapatkan riviuw, semangatku terpacu. Dan berakhirlah dengan aku yang nyempet-nyempetin untuk nulis dikit-dikit dari hari Senin kemarin, dan viola, aku baru selesai hari kamis dan hari Jumat aku revisi. Lalu malamnya baru aku update.

Fyuhh... segitu dulu bacotan ku.

See you!


	3. permulaan

Cairan alkohol mendesis keluar dari bibir botol yang Rivaille tuangkan ke gelas, dan menyesapnya. Rasanya tajam dan dingin. Sedikit mengingat, ini Jumat. Tak akan ada masalah berarti bila menenggak alkohol di akhir pekan.

Sebenarnya Rivaille bukanlah tipe penikmat akhir pekan, dengan di temani alkohol. Dia terbiasa menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan malaikat kematian. Well, ini sudah menjadi risiko sebagai anggota pasukan pengintai.

Dia akan minum bila sudah merasa lelah dengan masalah dan kegilaan yang terjadi. Dan sialnya dia sedang mengalami masalah beserta kegilaan. Dan dia butuh pelampiasan. Dengan mabuk, di akhir pekan. Kau tahu? Yang ada di pikiran lelaki dewasa saat terkena masalah, kalau tidak mabuk, ya ujung-ujungnya seks, bukan?

Sekali lagi Rivaille menyesap, lalu sekali lagi. Gelasnya sudah setengah kosong. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Dengan pangkatnya sebagai ketua di pasukan pengintai, dia memiliki uang—lebih—untuk membeli berbotol-botol alkohol di akhir pekan. Seperti sekarang.

Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya selalu berkecamuk. Dan semakin menjadi-jadi, sejak siang tadi. Bocah tengik itu! Dengan lancarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seolah-olah dia mengucapkan _'selamat berakhir pekan, kuharap akhir pekan mu menyenangkan'_ , tanpa memikirkan efek berkepanjangan. _That's right_ , karena kalimat yang dia ucapkan siang tadi, berefek besar pada jalan pikir Rivaille yang jadi kacau.

"Yo Levi." Tersentak dari lamunan, Rivaille segera memosisikan dirinya menghadap sumber suara.

"Hange?" desis Rivaille, terselip amarah di sana. "kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"itu salah mu Levi. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu ruangan mu berkali-kali. Tapi karena tak ada jawaban dari mu, aku masuk saja."

Rivaille menatap datar Hange, "lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya datang menjemput mu untuk makan bersama yang lain di dapur. Tapi yang ku lihat sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin diganggu ya... Hee, aku jarang lho melihat mu minum."

"kalau begitu pergilah, aku memang sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Apalagi olehmu sialan." Sahut Rivaille pedas.

"Aku tahu, kau itu tipe peminum bila terkena masalah, bukan? _So_ , aku akan pergi dari sini, bila kau menceritakan masalah mu. Bagaimana?"

Menjijikkan adalah kata yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran Rivaille, saat Hange menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "masalah ku bukan untuk di bagi-bagi. Jadi segera pergi, sebelum ku tendang kau!"

" _Sate_ , bagaimana kalau aku menebak apa masalahmu? Hmm, baiklah..." Hange memasang pose berpikir, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk Rivaille.

"titan!" Rivaille merasa ingin memutilasi Hange sekarang juga.

"bukan ya," Gumam Hange. "Bagaimana kalau, Mikasa!" Setelah di mutilasi, dia akan menggunakan potongan tubuh Hange—kecuali wajah—sebagai umpan, titan-titan sialan itu.

"Bukan juga ya... Kalau, Erwin!" Karena wajah Hange akan Rivaille pajang sebagai hiasan dinding. Bukan ide buruk.

"Pergilah sialan, Kau mengganggu ketenangan ku!" sebelum Rivaille berhasil melemparkan setumpuk buku tebal pada wajah Hange. Nama seseorang, yang sialnya merupakan sumber masalahnya, keluar dari mulut Hange.

" _Chotto matte_! Bagaimana kalau Eren!"

"hee.. benaran Eren! Masalahmu itu Eren!" Mata Hange berbinar senang saat melihat gerak tubuh Rivaille yang kaku mendadak. Menandakan tebakannya kali ini tak meleset.

"aku tak menyangka! Apa yang di lakukan Eren pasti masalah besar, karena membuat 'manusia terkuat' seperti mu, sampai— gwaah! Iya-iya! Aku keluar! Aku keluar!"

Andai jika Hange terlambat menutup pintu setelah kabur. Detik itu juga ia akan terbang jauh ke surga. Itu pun bila di terima sih. Rivaille terbilang sangat nekat, dalam mencoba mengusir Hange dengan pisau yang ia coba lemparkan tepat mengarah Hange.

Tanpa memperdulikan pisau yang ia lempar tertancap di pintu. Rivaille terjatuh duduk.

"Sialan.."

-

"Eren," merasa namanya di sebut, Eren melonggokkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Tak jauh darinya, terlihat Hange—sang sumber suara— yang membawa nampan berisi makanan, menghampirinya.

"apa kau sudah selesai? Aku ada perlu dengan mu," kali ini adalah giliran Eren menyuci piring dan beberes dapur setelah makan, bersama Jean juga. Tapi sialnya, dia kalah taruhan dengan kuda itu, dan sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah taruhan akan mengerjakan pekerjaan dia yang menang.

"saya sudah selesai, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa, Hange-san?" kata Eren setelah mematikan keran air.

"begini, tolong antarkan makan malam ini untuk Levi. Dia tidak turun untuk makan karena sibuk. Bisa kan, Eren?" hanya perasaan Eren, atau apa. Dia merasakan aura aneh menguar di sekeliling Hange.

"err—kenapa tidak Anda sendiri saja yang mengantar?"

"tidak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan... lagian apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan Levi, dia belum makan dari siang, lho?" memang benar sih. Eren belum melihat Rivaille semenjak pembicaraan mereka tadi siang di ruang kerjanya.

"Hai', akan saya antarkan."

"hee.. baguslah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dah Eren." Setelah memberikan nampan makanan pada Eren, Hange melesat pergi, entah kemana.

-

Tangan Eren terangkat, mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada sahutan. Karena lama menunggu, Eren nekat masuk ke ruangan Rivaille tanpa izin. Dan, apa-apaan ini! Eren melihat Rivaille yang sudah setengah sadar, karena mabuk, tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Dan shit! Ini situasi sulit.

 _'Tuhan bisakah kau, tidak selalu melempar ku ke dalam situasi konyol? Seperti sekarang.'_ Eren menelan ludah susah, saat melihat Rivaille melenguh tak nyaman dari tempatnya. Lalu menatap Eren, setelah menyadari ada orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Eren, kenapa kau di sini?" bisik Rivaille, dengan suara serak. Kepalanya berdenging dan pusing.

"emm.. Heichou, berapa banyak yang Anda minum?" ujar Eren tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Rivaille. Matanya bergulir saat melihat banyak botol bertebaran di lantai.

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir berat. "tergantung?" jawabnya.

"tergantung?" sekarang Eren yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"maksudku, kau bertanya tentang botol atau gelas, bocah?" jawabnya enteng. Eren merasa aneh sendiri saat mendengar nada bicara Rivaille.

"emm.. Heichou, bagaimana kalau saya antar Anda ke kamar? Sepertinya Anda perlu.."

"tidak, aku masih mau minum di sini." Rivaille dengan cepat membantah, tangannya meraih sesuatu di kolong meja. Dan setelahnya Eren tahu, kalau itu botol alkohol.

"tapi Heichou, Anda sudah mabuk."

"tidak." Eren bersumpah, dia melihat Rivaille menyeringai. "aku tidak mabuk, kau?"

"tidak, saya tidak mabuk."

"kenapa?" alis Rivaille terangkat, meminta jawaban.

"uhm itu.. saya sendiri.. tidak tahu?"

"dasar bocah tengik! Jaga ucapan mu!" Rivaille menyeringai bak psikopat, setelah berucap. Merasa senang karena memiliki alasan untuk memaki Eren.

Eren menelan ludah dan melangkah mundur, benar dugaannya ini situasi sulit. Ini tak normal. Dia tak tahu, kalau cairan alkohol dapat merubah kepribadian seseorang.

Tak memperdulikan reaksi Eren, Rivaille membuka tutup botol alkohol dengan paksa. Mata Eren bergerak panik saat Rivaille mencoba menenggak botol alkoholnya. Dengan tergesa dia menaruh nampan makanan yang ia bawa ke meja kerja Rivaille, sebelum Rivaille berhasil menenggak botolnya, tangan Eren menahannya dan mengambil botol itu lalu menjauhkannya.

 _Hell_! Adakah situasi yang lebih buruk dari ini? Eren yang sedang memegang kedua bangku Rivaille, dengan kata lain ia mengurungnya. Sebenarnya ini tidak salah, yang salah itu Rivaille. Wajah Rivaille yang merah karena alkohol, beserta matanya yang tertutup. Yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa Rivaille harus menutup matanya. Itu membuat Eren ketar-ketir.

"Heichou, saya akan mengantarkan Anda ke kamar." Setelah mendapatkan pita suaranya, Eren berucap. Kali ini Rivaille mengangguk tak membantah.

Eren melingkarkan tangan Rivaille ke pundaknya dan memapahnya berjalan.

-

Kebetulan kamar Rivaille berada di lantai atas, Eren terpaksa membawa Rivaille ke kamarnya, yang satu lantai dengan ruangan Rivaille. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko terjatuh dari tangga saat mengangkut Rivaille.

Kamar Eren tidak luas, tapi tidak juga kecil. Hanya berisi kasur yang cukup besar, lalu meja kecil di samping kasur, dan lemari di pojok ruangan. Eren memapah Rivaille ke kasurnya, lalu membaringkannya.

Eren menatap sejenak Rivaille yang tiduran. Eren bergerak, menanggalkan kemeja Rivaille, sepatu, gesper, dan membereskannya. Rivaille hanya melenguh, membiarkan Eren. Ekor mata Eren melirik jam, sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya. Pantas sepi, yang lain pasti sudah tertidur.

Eren kembali menatap Rivaille, wajahnya tegas, dengan garis rahang kokoh. Rambutnya hitam, terlihat lembut dan lebat. Rivaille mendesis, dan terbangun. Kepalanya terasa berputar, Eren segera memberinya segelas air yang tersedia di meja. Rivaille menerima dan menyesapnya.

"Heichou, apa Anda merasa lebih baik?" kata Eren.

"tidak, aku tak pernah merasa seburuk ini." Balas Rivaille, matanya menatap Eren dalam.

"oh.. emm.. ku pikir masalah Anda pasti sangat berat?" Eren menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. Gugup menyerang.

"kau jelas sangat mengerti itu, Eren."

"ah itu.. lebih baik Anda tidur. Hari sudah malam. Saya akan pindah ke ruang tengah dan tidur di sana." Sebelum beranjak, tangan Eren di genggam Rivaille. Menahannya untuk pergi.

"jangan pergi." Pintanya berbisik. Rivaille menatapnya begitu lembut, hingga Eren rasanya ingin menangis.

Rivaille kemudian menarik Eren masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "aku kedinginan." Ujarnya pada Eren. Jelas itu sebuah alasan aneh, untuk menahan Eren tetap di sini. "tetaplah di sini, bocah." Eren merasakan tulang punggungnya meleleh saat mendengar bisikan lembut itu. Lalu pasrah saat, Rivaille membawanya tidur di sampingnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Rivaille. Memeluk Eren protektif. Well, sedikit jahat, Eren sangat berterima kasih pada alkohol.

Tenggelam akan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dirasakan. Eren dan Rivaille jatuh tertidur.

-

Jean menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tangannya mengacak rambut kebanggaannya. Banyak hal yang harus di lakukan setelah Jean bangun dari kasur tercintanya. Salah satunya membangunkan teman sialannya.

Well, ini bukanlah tugasnya. Mikasa lah yang seharunya melakukan. Tapi Jean tidak akan rela, membiarkan Mikasa, membangunkan si sialan itu. Dia cemburu ok, bung.

Dengan malas dia membukan pintu kamar Eren. Dan _boom._

Masih dalam posisinya, Jean berusaha keras—sangat—untuk semampunya tidak memasang wajah idiot. Memaksa rahangnya untuk tetap di tempat. Sesekali dia menelan ludah susah, rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

Badannya kaku. Ketika matanya ternodai—eaa— oleh adegan tak di rencanakannya akan ia tonton pagi ini.

Di depannya, Eren teman sialannya sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang, dengan seseorang yang sangat-sangat Jean hormati karena kharisma dan kemampuannya dalam menghadapi titan.

Mimpi apa dia semalam. _Oh dear God_. Melihat Eren yang sedang menikmati aksi cumbuannya dengan Rivaille, atasan mereka. Seketika tujuan awalnya datang kemari, mendadak lupa.

Saat Jean berdebat tentang, apa ia harus berteriak atau kabur. Eren keburu menyadari keberadaannya. Tak jauh dari Jean, Eren juga _shock_. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya megap-megap kehabisan nafas, belum menyadari keadaannya yang sedang kepergok.

"ah.. itu.. aku.. ehm.. tidak-tidak melihat apa pun, sumpah.. silakan lanjutkan maaf mengganggu!"

Dan setelahnya Jean pergi—kabur—, dengan diiringi suara 'brak' kencang, karena terlalu kuat membanting pintu.

-

Hi!

Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ketik. Sampai bingung ingin mulai dari mana. Tapi, yang pertama aku mau minta maaf karena telat update huhuhu maafkan daku ini... jadi sebagai permintaan maaf ku, Chapter kali ini sedikit panjang.. hehe

Lalu yang kedua, alasan aku telat update itu sebenarnya aku agak down.. karena tidak ada yang meriviuw chap sebelumnya.. chap sebelumnya sepertinya tak terlalu memuaskan ya? Huhuhu, maafkan aku yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Tapi, riviuw yang kalian berikan walau hanya satu, aku pasti senang. Setidaknya aku tahu ada yang menunggu, dan membaca cerita ku.. maafkan aku yang down ini..

Lalu yang ketiga, aku harap. Ada yang mau meriviuw. Aku butuh semangat. Dan biar aku tahu, kalau ada yang membaca cerita ku... setidaknya.

Ok, malah curhat deh.. hehe...

See you.


	4. Ciuman hangat atau panas

Eren melenguh pelan, saat merasakan sapuan lembut di sisi wajahnya. Rasa nyaman mendera, secara tak sadar Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sesuatu yang sedang ia peluk erat.

Udara berubah hangat. Usapan yang Eren rasakan berpindah, menyusuri punggung nya. Membuat gerakan menggoda, melewati setiap pori-pori kulitnya, dan berakhir pada lehernya. Mengurutnya pelan. Eren menikmati setiap sentuhan itu.

Udara berubah panas. Ketika usapan itu turun, menemui lehernya, semakin turun, melewati dadanya, semakin turun, mengusap perutnya, yang Eren rasa itu sensitif. Eren kembali melenguh.

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Eren membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang manik yang cantik. Awalnya pandangan terasa kabur, efek bangun tidur. Setelah mengerti keadaan kenapa tidurnya serasa begitu menggairahkan, Eren melotot kaget. Saat sadar bahwa usapan yang ia rasakan bukanlah mimpi—yang ia pikir itu mimpi basah—tapi, usapan itu memang nyata.

Pikiran Eren seketika beku, mendapati Heichou, sang atasan, tidur seranjang dengannya, memeluknya, mengusapnya. Secara refleks, Eren beringsut menjauh. Memilih nempel dengan tembok kamar, dibandingkan Rivaille. Hell, masih se-pagi ini dan sudah di beri pemicu jantungan mendadak.

"ng, Heichou. Kenapa Anda berada di—?"

"kau yang membawa ku kemari. Kau lupa? Dan jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Rivaille memotong perkataan Eren cepat, agak tersinggung dengan Eren yang menatapnya seakan-akan dia penjahat kelamin kelas atas.

Rentetan ingatan seketika memenuhi pikiran Eren. Ah, dia lupa, mungkin efek baru bangun. Kalau semalam ia membawa Rivaille kemari karena mabuk. Didorong oleh perasaan aneh dan mendesak, Eren mengecek setiap inci tubuhnya lalu menatap Rivaille.

"lalu err—apakah kita melakukan..." Eren menggerakkan jarinya, menunjuk ke arah dirinya dan Rivaille.

"Tidak." Rivaille menjawab tegas.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"benarkah?"

"seratus persen." Rivaille menghela nafas, merutuki pemikiran Eren. "lagi pula, kau tidak mabuk seperti ku Eren, ku yakin kau sangat ingat setiap detail yang terjadi semalam tanpa ku jelaskan."

"ah, tidak mungkin.." Jujur, baru pertama kali ini Eren kecewa mendapati dirinya bangun dengan berpakaian lengkap. "Tapi, kenapa Anda, maksud saya, tangan Anda berada di tubuh saya?" Eren merasa ingin mati saja, muka nya pasti merah.

"ah itu, terbawa suasana." Jawabnya tanpa beban.

Eren mendadak kikuk mendengar jawaban Rivaille. Agak keki sih mendengar jawaban nya. Tapi, tak dapat menutupi perasaan nya yang luar biasa senang. Mendapati permintaan dari seseorang Rivaille, seseorang dengan harga diri tinggi, seseorang yang di sebut atasannya, seseorang yang ia pikir menarik, memintanya untuk tidur bersama. Tanpa sadar hati Eren menghangat.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku." Suara berat Rivaille mengembalikan Eren dari lamunannya.

Tanpa sadar Eren membentuk wajah kecewa. Secepat itukah, padahal Eren masih ingin lama-lama dengan Rivaille. Masih ingin menatap wajah Rivaille. Masih ingin memeluk Rivaille. Masih ingin menciumi bau Rivaille yang menurutnya unik—ada campuran bau alkohol juga—tapi membuatnya nyaman.

Dan tanpa dapat di cegah, Eren menarik pelan pergelangan Rivaille. Menariknya tetap duduk di pinggiran kasur. Lalu menatap Rivaille dalam.

"kau kenapa? Lepaskan aku, masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan." Kening Rivaille mengkerut bingung, saat Eren masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari Eren, tapi tatapan Eren mencegahnya.

"ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertugas Heichou. Lagi pula, apa Anda lupa, sekarang akhir pekan, kegiatan Anda setau saya adalah mengawasi para pasukan berlatih dan itu di laksanakan sore hari, Heichou." Tegas Eren. Secara perlahan ia menarik Rivaille untuk sepenuhnya berada di kasur. Rivaille menerima tanpa penolakan.

"kau... ingin aku berada di sini lebih lama, begitu?" bisik Rivaille saat Eren semakin menariknya mendekat. Dan semakin dekat.

"itulah yang saya inginkan dari Anda." Saat jarak mereka menipis. Tangan Eren bergerak menuntun kedua tangan Rivaille untuk merangkul pinggang nya.

"tapi... aku harus segera membersihkan ruangan kerjaku." Tangan Eren menyentuh dagu mengangkatnya, lalu menatap dalam Rivaille.

"itukan bisa lain waktu." Ibu jari Eren bergerak, menyusuri wajah Rivaille. Mengusap keseluruhan, dan berakhir pada belahan rubi merah pudar itu.

"Eren.." Rivaille menutup kedua matanya.

"hm..?"

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sejujurnya Rivaille agak canggung dengan semua perlakuan Eren terhadapnya. Mau bagaimanapun Eren adalah laki-laki begitu pun dirinya. Agak aneh tapi, semua ini serasa menantang menurutnya. Ah, ingatkan Rivaille untuk tak pernah lupa, tentang sensasi yang menggairahkan ini.

"ah itu, terbawa suasana." Eren tersenyum kecil saat Rivaille mendengus jengkel padanya.

"Heichou, boleh saya mencium Anda?" kata Eren, setengah bercanda. Mata Rivaille terbuka, dan menatapnya.

"kenapa tidak?" jawabnya sambil berbisik.

"A-anda serius?" Agak shock sih, Eren kira bakal di tolak.

"apa aku pernah kelihatan bercanda?" Mata Rivaille kembali terpejam saat jari-jari Eren menginvasi bibirnya.

"Tidak pernah, sir."

Kepala Eren bergerak maju. Mempersempit jarak yang ada. Meraih tenguk Rivaille. Meremat pelan helai rambut nya, sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Rivaille. Menempel untuk beberapa saat. Dan melepaskannya menjadi kecupan yang lembut dan hangat.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Eren sekali lagi mengecupkan bibirnya pada Rivaille. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Udara seketika mendingin. Tapi tak memadamkan panas yang mendera di antara keduanya. Suara deru nafas berderu jelas.

Eren membaringkan Rivaille pelan. Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Dari kecupan hangat dan manis berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan saat Eren berada di atas Rivaille.

Sedikit membelai belah bibir Rivaille yang hangat, lidah Eren melesak masuk. Menyusuri, mengecapi, menikmati, dan merekam dalam otak tentang ciuman pertama Eren yang begitu hebat.

Tangan Rivaille bergerak liar, menyusuri setiap inci tubuh Eren. Meremat kedua bisep lengan Eren, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Ciuman terhenti saat mereka kekurangan oksigen. Tampak berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sebelum melanjutkan ciuman, Eren berusaha beranjak menuju pintu. Untuk mengunci pintu, berjaga-jaga bila ia akan kepergok.

Well, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak memihak pada Eren. Karena sebelum dia beranjak dari kasur, ada seseorang yang lebih tepatnya orang sialan yang mengganggu momen nya dengan Rivaille. Shit, kenapa harus kuda sialan itu yang memergokinya, rutuk Eren.

Karena terlalu shock, Eren hanya diam saja, menatap Jean—orang sialan yang dimaksud—sedang memasang tampang yang menurutnya sangat-sangat idiot, bila di kata. Yang benar saja, untuk apa Jean megap-megap kayak ikan, jangan lupakan wajah Jean yang merah tak terkira.

"ah.. itu.. aku.. ehm.. tidak-tidak melihat apa pun, sumpah.. silakan lanjutkan maaf mengganggu!" Lalu Jean berlalu begitu saja, diiringi suara 'braak' dari pintu yang dia banting.

"Eren, apa kita kepergok?" setelah sadar akan keadaan, Rivaille bergumam kecil pada Eren.

"sepertinya begitu Heichou, Maafkan saya, saya lupa untuk mengunci pintunya." Mata Eren menatap Rivaille yang juga memandangnya. Bibir Rivaille agak bengkak dan terlihat basah. Lalu Eren menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpa Rivaille, menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Rivaille. Menikmati harum yang ada.

"ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tempatku. Jadi bisakah kau pindah? Kau berat Eren." Pinta Rivaille agak sesak.

"tapi, apa tidak apa-apa bila ada orang yang tahu. Bagaimana kalau dia memberi tahu orang lain." Jelas Eren. Berusaha menyembunyikan tujuan untuk menahan Rivaille lebih lama lagi.

"dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu, kecuali dia ingin kepalanya menjadi pajangan di ruangan ku." Ujarnya pada Eren. "dan Eren bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Rivaille agak bergidik ngeri saat merasakan benda hangat dan basah—lidah Eren—memutari telinganya.

"kenapa tidak Heichou?" Eren cemberut, tampak kesal. Tapi, tak menghentikan kecupan kecil pada leher Rivaille.

"ruangan kerja ku pasti sangat kotor, aku harus segera membersihkannya, dan lagi ini masih terlalu pagi."

"pagi?"

"ya dan, cepatlah kau bangun, sebelum ku tendang." Ancamnya.

Eren sedikit mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir. Lalu menyeringai senang setelahnya. "jadi, kalau kita lakukan selain pagi hari, boleh?"

Rivaille harus tertawa pada saat itu, yang benar saja.

"terserah kau, bocah." Merutuki perkataan nya sendiri, lalu kembali berucap. "aku akan ada di perpustakaan setelah latihan."

-

Seperti yang di jadwalkan setiap pekan. Sore ini Eren tengah berlatih fisik dengan yang lain. Mikasa dengan Sasha, Cony dengan Armin, Eren dengan Jean. Dan Hange dengan Rivaille akan mengamati jalannya pelatihan.

Pelatihan nya cukup sederhana, yaitu kalahkan lawanmu dengan tangan kosong. Termasuk mudah, karena lawanmu adalah manusia.

Ya, begitulah yang Eren pikirkan. Tapi bagaimana bila lawanmu itu menatap kau seakan-akan kau adalah penjahat kelamin kelas atas. Eren merasa aneh sendiri.

Hell, dia tak melakukan apa pun ok. Dia hanya kepergok berciuman dengan Rivaille, belum melakukan lebih dari itu. Ok, belum.

Oh my, mengingat kejadian tadi sedikit membuat Eren kesal, andai saja tak ada yang mengganggu pasti sekarang ia dapat melakukan lebih dari sebuah ciuman panas.

"Jean bisakah kau berhenti menatap ku seperti itu?" Ujarnya pada Jean. "aku tahu kau mungkin kaget saat kau melihat ku berciuman dengan—" sebelum Eren menyelesaikan perkataannya Jean keburu histeris.

"kau meperkos—" Eren membekap paksa mulut Jean. "shit, jangan berteriak, bodoh!" desisnya, lalu menyeret Jean ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Setelah di rasa aman, Eren mencoba kembali berbicara.

"aku tak memperkosa nya ok, aku hanya menciumnya, dan itu pun dengan izin nya!" tegas Eren.

"kau memperkosanya!"

"aku tak memperkosanya!"

"kau memperkosanya!"

"aku tak... ok, berhenti memojokkan ku dengan perkataan itu. Nyatanya aku hanya menciumnya." Tengah Eren. "aku harap kau tak mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang ini, kau tahu Heichou akan membunuh mu."

Seketika wajah Jean muram. Salah apa dia sehingga berada di posisi mengenaskan seperti ini.

"ok, dengan satu syarat kuharap kau menuruti ku." Tawar Jean.

"ok." Dengan berat hati Eren mengiyakan.

Dalam hati merutuki kelakuan Jean yang tak tahu diri.

-

"oh my! Bukankah Eren terlihat seksi dengan kaus itu, di tambah keringatnya, membuat tubuh Eren tercetak jelas. Ah lihat, senyuman itu membuat ku meleleh. Dia manis sekali bukan? Dan lagi, stamina nya kuat sekali, bukankah dia sudah dari tadi berlatih.." Hange komat-kamit di samping Rivaille yang diam menikmati latihan para pasukan pengintai. Jujur kupingnya serasa panas. "menurutmu, dengan stamina sebesar itu, berapa lama Eren tahan bergulat di atas kasur—"

"Hange, kau menjijikkan." Komen Rivaille pada akhirnya. "bisakah kau diam, aku sedang konsentrasi untuk mengevaluasi para prajurit."

Hange memutar matanya. "maksudmu menikmati pantat Eren kali."

Rivaille pura-pura tak mendengar.

"ah, aku tak begitu tahu permasalahan mu dengan Eren. Tapi, kalau kau memang tertarik padanya lebih baik kau bilang. Mempunyai teman seorang gay bukanlah hal yang buruk, ku pikir." Nasehat Hange penuh bijak, dan Rivaille hampir mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang terselip di pakaiannya.

"aku, bukan gay."

Hange menatap wajah Rivaille, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Well, bagaimana Hange bisa tahu tentang hubungan Rivaille dan Eren, tanyakan saja pada riset yang Hange lakukan secara diam-diam.

"oh yeah, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa horny dengan hanya melihat Eren keringatan di sana."

Rivaille menatap Hange sadis sambil mengacungkan pisau. "aku tidak horny, sialan... dan bisakah kau tidak menyelipkan kata-kata jorok dalam semua perkataan mu.. kau membuat ku jijik."

"oh ayolah Levi kau tak usah seperti ini. Aku tahu kau memiliki harga diri kelewat tinggi dibandingkan tinggi tubuhmu. Sebagai teman aku hanya menasihati mu."

"aku tak butuh nasihat dari mulut sialan seperti mu, dan.." pisau dalam genggaman Rivaille menempel pada pipi Hange. "jangan pernah membahas hal yang berkaitan tentang tinggi badan ku." Desisnya penuh ancaman.

Hange sedikit bergidik, menyesali mulutnya yang kelewat ember.

-

Setelah semua laporan dari pelatihan tadi sore rapi, Rivaille buru-buru bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Hange yang mencak-mencak tak jelas. Ada sedikit hal yang harus dia lakukan di sana.

"cepat sekali?" ucap Rivaille saat Eren sudah di sana.

"saya pikir ini lebih baik dari pada membuat Anda menunggu." Eren tersenyum, menarik Rivaille padanya. Melempar sembarangan kertas kerjaan Rivaille.

Rivaille marah ketika kerjaan nya di lempar begitu saja, sebelum Eren mengecupnya pelan, di bibir. Rasa marah nya menjadi berkurang.

"Anda bekerja begitu keras." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Rivaille. "apa Anda tak lelah?"

"sedikit." Jawabnya.

"Anda bisa sakit." Eren menarik secara perlahan dan tenang, membawa Rivaille dalam kehangatan.

"Tidak akan." Eren menarik alisnya sedikit, agak lucu dengan sifat angkuh Rivaille. Kembali mengecup. Hangat dan manis.

Sebelum udara berubah panas dan basah, kali ini. Pintu perpustakaan diraih, dan di tutup rapat. Sangat rapat. Menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' yang bergema. Menandingi suara deru nafas, membekap udara panas di dalamnya.

-

A/N:

Halo!!!

Sebelum berbacot ria aku ingin mengucapkan... HAPPY HOLIDAY!

Selamat liburan kalian semua dan untuk diriku sendiri. Hehe.

Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat update. /telat bgt malah/

Lalu ucapan terima kasih yang sangat besar untuk kalian, yang sudah mau meriviuw, membaca, dan mengapresiasi karya abal ini. /Arigatou/

Oh ya, jujur aku ketawa melihat riviuw di kolom komentar saat membahas adegan 'anu', haha. Kalau adegan 'anu' hanya sebatas ciuman aku masih sanggup. Tapi kalo lebih dari itu, mikir-mikir dulu. /padahal tiap hari bacaan ku gak jauh-jauh dari rated-M, loh/ lol.

Jadi ya, kuharap kalian puas dengan adegan di atas. Hehe.

Segitu dulu bacotan ku...

See you!


	5. De javu?

~Enjoy~

-

"Shit."

Matahari barulah naik, dan Rivaille sudah mengumpat sebanyak 10 kali.

"Fuck."

Dan menjadi 11 kali saat dia mengingat insiden paling ter-sial, yang di sebabkan oleh orang yang juga sama sialnya.

Bila saja tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, sedari malam. Seharusnya ini menjadi pagi yang pas untuk bersenang-senang—bersih-bersih—. Dengan panas matahari yang hangat, dan langit yang terlampau cerah, harusnya ditemani perasaan senang dan tenteram. Ya, seharusnya.

Jika saja bukan karena bocah itu. Seseorang yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di perpustakaan setelah membuatnya kacau.

Seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja, Ya...

"Anda terlihat mengagumkan." Kata nya, masih terekam jelas di kepala Rivaille.

Setelah ciuman panas mereka berakhir, Dia menuntun Rivaille ke meja terdekat. Sedikit bersender, mereka kembali berciuman.

Dia memeluk Rivaille erat. Tangan nya juga menjelajahi tubuh Rivaille. Menyusuri punggungnya yang masih terbungkus kain.

Tangan Rivaille meremas kuat rambut Dia, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ada. Dengan di dorong nafsu, Rivaille menarik wajah Dia, untuk menciumnya.

Tangan nya, berpindah. Menekan pada perut Rivaille, membuat Rivaille mau tak mau melenguh. Dan terangsang.

Di iringi decakan, bibir Dia sekarang berada di leher Rivaille. Satu gigitan—yang di yakini meninggalkan bekas— menempel pada tulang selangka Rivaille.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti.

Rivaille mengernyit bingung, lalu memandang Dia yang balik menatap tanpa berkedip. Mulut Rivaille seketika gatal, ingin bertanya.

Kenapa berhenti? Apa yang salah?

"Anda percaya cinta?" apa ini, kuis mendadakkah?

Rivaille hanya diam. "kalau saya, percaya." Ujar Dia penuh sayang.

Lalu dengan cekatan Dia merapikan baju Rivaille, yang agak berantakan, dan berdiri memandang hangat Rivaille. Rivaille yang di pandang sedemikian rupa, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"tolong, jangan alihkan pandangan Anda." Tangan Dia merengkuh sisi wajah Rivaille.

"kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "tidak, hanya sedang ingin membahas ini saja."

"bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini? Ini terasa memalukan."

Dia mendekat lalu berbisik, "pipi Anda memerah."

Rivaille balas dengan memandang bengis. "wajahku tidak merah," desisnya.

Dia menyeringai, "oh, bisa jelaskan kenapa wajah ini semakin merah, Rivaille?" Rivaille sedikit kaget saat Dia memanggil nama nya.

"kamu percaya cinta, Rivaille?" untuk kedua kalinya, Dia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. "ku pikir, cinta memang ada nyatanya, menjejak di seluruh jagat raya,

Dan itulah 'aku',

Seseorang pemuda, yang mencintaimu setengah mampus." Dia tersenyum lembut, untuk entah ke berapa kali.

"pemuda itu, sangat, sangat mencintai mu." Bisiknya begitu hangat di ingatannya, begitu pun rasa getaran di dadanya.

"Eren," tangan Rivaille terangkat, menangkup pelan pipi Eren, pemuda tersebut. Dan sedikit mengangkatnya, Eren menangis. Kenapa menangis, adalah pertanyaan yang Rivaille berusaha tahan.

"maafkan aku," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "maaf karena telah menciummu, maaf karena telah berbuat kurang ajar pada mu, maaf karena sudah berpikir yang tidak pantas tentang mu, seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu, seharusnya kamu berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai, seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang kau cintai, bukan aku,"

Hening sejenak, "maaf dan terima kasih."

"Jadi kuharap mengertilah." Lirihnya.

"well, karena kebetulan sekarang sudah jam makan malam. Aku permisi pamit dulu Heichou." Sedikit merunduk, Dia berbisik tepat di telinga Rivaille. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Rivaille yang kacau.

Atas semua perkataan Dia.

Dengan pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di dalam kepalanya sampai pagi, tentang pertanyaan rancu.

Perihal, apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Eren?

-

"sibuk?"

Entah bagaimana caranya Hange sudah berdiri tepat depan pintu ruangan Rivaille. "sibuk melamunin apa, hayo?" dengan cekikikan, Hange melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk Ruangan Rivaille. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Rivaille mendelik galak, dan berkata.

"lepas sepatu mu sialan, lantainya belum kering."

"hee, tapi sepatu ku bersih tau, dan lagi—" kalimat Hange terhenti karena tatapan menusuk Rivaille. Dengan terpaksa dia melepas sepatunya sambil merengut.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan, kalau semua hal yang dibutuhkan sudah siap. Kau tinggal memberi perintah untuk segera kembali ke dalam dinding Maria." Ucap Hange mode serius, "jika di perkirakan dari jarak, setengah perjalanan memakan waktu sampai sore, dan kurang lebih pada tengah malam kita akan mencapai tembok. Well itu pun kalau gak ada gangguan dari titan, tentunya."

"baiklah lima belas menit lagi kita akan berangkat, aku harap semua sudah siap."

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Levi." ucap Hange mode kumat, "mikirin apa, hm?"

"apa itu penting untukmu sialan? Cepat pergi."

"apa ada hubungannya dengan mu yang kemarin sore pergi begitu saja setelah pelatihan? Ah, lebih tepatnya, apa ini berhubungan dengan Eren?" wajah Rivaille kaku, merutuki Hange yang kelewat pintar menganalisis.

Lalu wajah Rivaille mendadak jijik, saat melihat tatapan aneh Hange, jangan lupakan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"oh God! apa kemarin malam menjadi malam pertama mu dengan Eren?! Jadi itu sebabnya wajahmu memerah?" histerisnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini, bagaimana rasanya? Apa sakit?—"

Oh yeah, seketika itu juga rasa ingin membunuh Hange sangat lah besar. Lebih besar dibandingkan saat Rivaille bertemu titan sialan mana pun.

-

Setelah membereskan masalah Hange—menutup mulut Hange dengan kain, lalu mengikatnya di atas kastel—Rivaille bergegas pergi untuk segera mengkoordinir keberangkatan mereka untuk kembali ke dalam tembok.

Dengan sekali perintah prajurit pergi mengikuti rute yang sudah di tentukan. Di usahakan untuk tak bertemu titan, dan kembali dengan selamat, adalah semboyan mereka saat ini.

Seperti perhitungan si sialan—Hange—semua rombongan sudah di tengah perjalanan tepat sore hari, dengan sedikit gangguan, tentu saja yang berasal dari titan.

Cukup mudah diatasi mengingat rombongan yang ada—Mikasa, Cony, Sasha, Armin, Jean, Eren, Historia, dan beberapa bawahan Hange—adalah orang yang sudah pada alihnya.

"Kita beristirahat di area sini selama, 30 menit." Ucap Rivaille pada rombongan. Setelah menemukan lokasi yang cocok untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Rivaille memilih tepi hutan sebagai tempat istirahat, bila para titan mendekat, pohon-pohon yang ada bisa di manfaatkan untuk penyerangan dan pertahanan.

Saat sudut mata Rivaille menangkap Eren dan Mikasa yang bergerak masuk ke dalam hutan, suasana hati Rivaille yang sedari pagi sudah buruk semakin buruk saja. Sebenarnya Rivaille tak ingin ambil pusing tentang ini, well, semua orang tau kalau Eren dan Mikasa memang sudah dekat dari kecil.

Tapi, bagaimana Rivaille tidak kepikiran tentang hal ini, bila sedari pagi hingga detik ini Eren selalu mengintil Mikasa, biasanya kan Mikasa yang ngintilin Eren. Dan lagi, Rivaille sedari pagi hingga sore merasa diacuhkan oleh Eren. Ingat, DIACUHKAN.

Misal seperti, Eren yang biasanya selalu menyapanya, tapi sekarang tidak, atau Eren yang akan mengajaknya berbicara—entah topik apalah itu—tapi sekarang tidak. Rasa-rasanya dia telah diabaikan!

 _Tidak ada yang mengabaikan seorang Rivaille! Pergilah dan tendang dia hingga mampus_! Bisik iblis di kepala Rivaille.

Dengan seringai jahatnya; ekspresinya hampir gila, dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Entah kemana pikiran rasionalnya pergi.

Rivaille melompat turun dari dahan pohon, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Jangan lupakan, jubah pasukan pengintai yang berkobar dengan mengesankan. Menambah kesan dramatis.

Dari jauh Cony, Sasha, Armin, Jean, dan Historia hanya menatap ngeri kepergian sang kopral.

-

Rivaille memasuki hutan, berjalan lincah dengan di penuhi kabut kemarahan, pikiran dendam yang ada berderu 'bocah sialan' memenuhi kepalanya.

Rivaille menyisir area yang kemungkinan Eren berada, semakin lama mencari semakin menumpuklah kemarahan di pikirannya. Beraninya bocah itu, bagaimana mungkin dia, dia pikir dia siapa...

Akhirnya, Rivaille menemukan suara khas seseorang, suara yang tak berat dari Eren, sang sumber masalah.

"Mikasa, kumohon, dengarkan dulu.." dari jauh Rivaille dapat melihat Eren yang sedang memasang tampang memelas pada Mikasa. Dan Rivaille merakan darahnya mendidih.

"tidak Eren, aku menolak." Kata Mikasa. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"ya, tapi sekali ini saja kumohon, terimalah." Nada itu kembali terdengar. Nada memelasnya membuat Rivaille membenci nya. Hell, apa yang sebenarnya diminta oleh sialan itu pada Mikasa.

"tidak Eren, dan kenapa kau sebegitu ngototnya. Apa pun akan ku lakukan untuk mu, kecuali itu, ok?" Rivaille masih setia menguping.

"tidak, tidak Mikasa, kau harus menerimanya, ajakan kencan—," dengan perasaan di rundung amarah, setelah mendengar kata 'kencan' dari mulut Eren kepada Mikasa, seketika itu juga—tanpa mendengar kelanjutan yang Eren bicarakan—Rivaille menyimpulkan bahwa sialan itu sedang mengajak Mikasa untuk kencan bersamanya.

"kumohon terimalah... AA- Heichou ke-kenapa Anda berada di sin—Bakh!"

Sebelum Eren menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tanpa, basa-basi setelah kemunculannya, Rivaille langsung menendang tepat di perut sialan itu, menyebabkan si korban terpelanting.

Mikasa mengeluarkan suara mirip pekikan, saat melihat Eren terpelanting dengan tidak elitenya. Mikasa langsung saja menghampiri Eren yang terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Dengan perasaan yang membara, Mikasa menatap Rivaille yang balik menatap angkuh padanya dengan pandangan membunuh. Bibir Mikasa bergetar menahan marah, peduli setan dengan atasan.

"Kau..! Berani-beraninya kau.. dasar sialan!" Mikasa sudah hampir akan melompat kearah Rivaille sebelum sepasang tangan menahannya. "Mi-mikasa tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil." Sejujurnya ini sangat sakit, lanjut Eren dalam hati.

"Eren bagaimana bisa..! Dia tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menendangmu.. apa maksudnya coba?!" Mikasa sudah kalap dengan amarah.

"tidak apa-apa.. aku baik-baik saja.. tenanglah aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, bagaimana kalau kau memberi aku waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan Rivaille Heichou," Rivaille melirik sadis pada tersangka, saat namanya di seret.

"kumohon, bukankah kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku tanpa terkecuali?" Eren lebih dulu menyela ketika Mikasa terlihat akan membantah.

"a-apa... Ba-baiklah," jawab Mikasa terpaksa. "tapi Eren kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk berteriak. Aku pasti akan menolong mu." Katanya dengan mantap.

Eren hanya dapat mengangguk kaku, lalu menatap kepergian Mikasa. "ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan. Bukankah begitu Eren?"

Dan entah kenapa Eren merasa de javu.

-

Halo! Halo!

Adakah yang masih menunggu cerita ini???

Oalah kalo ada, maafkan aku yg baru bisa update sekarang. Ada banyak kendala yang membuat cerita ini terabaikan untuk beberapa bulan ke belakang.

Alasan utamanya adalah aku lupa dengan alur cerita ini sendiri, aku bahkan lupa dengan bagaimana ending cerita ini :v... yak pokoknya maafkan aku.../aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menghapus cerita ini, dan merubah seluruh alurnya, tapi kalo dipikir2 sayang jg akunya/

Tapi, entah mendapat hidayah atau apa akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan cerita/yeay!/.

Oh ya sama satu lagi, aku kali ini juga ngepost cerita baru lagi /yeay nambah asupan/ oneshoot sih tapi semoga puas judulnya 'rutinitas'. Kalian bisa cek di profil ku~

Ok segitu dulu

Bye

-

 _Hal paling terindah yang pernah saya lakukan adalah, ketika mencintai Anda_. Bisiknya.


End file.
